All I Want for Christmas Is You
by SailorKnight42
Summary: Beryl is gone, the Generals are back and they're trying to back into the good graces of the Senshi. This is their plan and how it transpires.


Okay readers, this is a story that was sort of inspired by my reading a bunch of stories by **Jecir. **Go check them out; the stories will hook you. Mamoru's Golden Crystal has cleansed the Generals and everyone has the same names. Please enjoy this thing I call a Holiday gift: All I Want For Christmas Is You.

I don't own Sailor Moon or anything Dan Brown related. I'm an irrational teenager, why would I own them?

* * *

Mamoru laughed at the story Nephrite was telling about Jadeite. He could barely breathe as Nephrite continued.

"So Kunzite and I are just sitting there watching the game when all of a sudden, Jadeite screams like a Twilight fan girl and the bathroom door practically flies off its hinges. This blonde genius," he emphasized the last two words, much to Jadeite's chagrin, "comes running out, his hair caught in the blow dryer and it smoking dangerously."

"It was about to catch fire," Jadeite interjected bitterly, "and despite my cries for help, they fell on deaf ears. Literally." Mamoru chortled as he attempted to ask the question that now formed in his mind. At this he failed three times before accomplishing the task.

"W-Why? They're not deaf. How could they fall on deaf ears?" Kunzite chuckled brightly and Nephrite exploded with laughter.

"No one could hear him over our hearty laughter," Kunzite said. Mamoru went overboard, his chair teetering and finally succumbing to gravity, delivering the future King onto the carpeted floor.

"Endymion!" The former Generals jumped to their feet hastily ready to help, but the man on the ground just waved them down, him still trying to compose himself. After about a minute (or five) he stood up and wiped tears from his eyes. With a content sigh, he spoke.

"So how did it end?"

"I had to dismantle the entire thing to get his hair out," said a voice as the front door opened and closed quickly. Zoicite brushed the remaining snow from his body and hung his jacket on the coat rack. The men gave their roommate a hearty Merry Christmas and called him to join them at their table. Nephrite poured him some hot chocolate and sat it before the seated Zoicite.

"So what were you doing out at this time of night on Christmas Eve?" Mamoru asked sipping his hot chocolate. Zoicite hesitated slightly before giving his answer.

"Out studying," he said not daring to make eye contact with any of his friends, "I have a test the first day back from break in my Chemistry class." The other three men nodded but Kunzite chuckled.

"And what were you really doing out there Zoicite?" The college student effectively choked on his drink. Of course Kunzite would see through his lie. With a defeated sigh he leaned his head back to look at the ceiling.

" I was getting a few books for…Ami." Suddenly a silence fell over the Generals, one that made Mamoru a bit uncomfortable. After a long silence he decided to interject.

"Hold on. Zoicite is openly talking about Ami-chan and you guys fall silent? Jadeite and Nephrite would be teasing you to the brink of tears, and our dear Kunzite would be reprimanding him or something along those lines. What's happening?"

"I cannot reprimand him for something I have done as well," Kunzite answered with a twinge of guilt. Mamoru's eyes grew wide as Nephrite and Jadeite declared the same thing. Then suddenly he erupted in warm laughter. They still harbored deep feelings for their respective princesses, even after all the pain they caused the girls. Mamoru thought it was insanely cute and different of his Shitennou. With a gentle smile he asked,

"So guys, how are you planning on delivering these presents?" A lightly blushing Nephrite chuckled and said, "Well Usagi-san has given us their addresses and we were…going to show up at their doorsteps."

"And pray that they don't shut the door in our faces," Kunzite said, "or in Jadeite's case, get burned to a crisp." Said man began to grumble.

"But I'm gonna risk it," Zoicite said triumphantly, "I really miss Ami-chan. I got her favorite book series at the moment, those books by Dan Brown." Mamoru nodded; that would challenge Ami's intellect.

"What did you get Mako, Neph?" Nephrite blushed lightly as he tilted the chair back onto two legs.

"I got her a couple of cookbooks and kitchen supplies that are of the highest quality for a chef. Thanks to Morimoto-san I got the perfect utensils."

"I got Minako more CDs for her karaoke machine. Some American, some Japanese. Give her a broader repertoire, you know?" The men around the table nodded in agreement, then turned to Jadeite to hear what he got for the fiery maiden. The man flushed and his face found itself in his hands.

"Rei-chan's so hard to shop for! So…I got Casablanca Lilies, and myself. That's all I can give her."

"Oh Kami you're gonna get burned on sight man," Zoicite said with a smirk. Jadeite sent him a glare that caused Zoicite to vigorously hit himself.

"Jadeite, stop it. You're going to set him on fire," Kunzite said calmly, his words barely heard over Zoicite's cries and exclamations. The others laughed as Jadeite huffed and turned away while Zoicite tried to control his breathing after almost becoming a human torch.

"All right guys. It's getting late," Mamoru said with a stretch and a yawn, "you boys have to get up early tomorrow. If I don't see you guys first thing in the morning, I wish you Merry Christmas." With a smile he stood and traveled to his room, hot chocolate in hand and a sleepy shuffle apparent in his stride.

"Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night!" the others cried with hearty laughter. After chat for another half-hour, they finally turned in at one in the morning. As Zoicite settled in, he swore he heard Jadeite praying to the heavens that his powerful flame did not fail tomorrow.

* * *

If you noticed, I changed their names back to their original state. That should make it easier.

Review! Next chapter will be up as soon as I finish typing it.


End file.
